In The Crowd
by Wamakai
Summary: Hibari hates crowds. Haru knows this but this time it couldn't be helped... Pairing: HibarixHaru;(1886)


**I was reading through one of my other ideas for an 1886 fanfic and this popped into my head. I haven't written for Hibari in a while and I was afraid I had forgotten how, but here is what I have. I hope you guys like it but please let me know either way? Many, many thanks to all my readers. Princess of Rogues to be updated soon!**

**DISCLAIMER: I neither own KHR nor do I claim any rights to it or any of the characters and/or locations in this fan fiction story that you may recognise from the anime/manga. I am only responsible for the plot and nothing else.**

This had been a terrible idea. Letting Miura Haru drag him into the crowded train was a very, very bad idea. Crowding irritated him. He was just itching to get to his tonfas and beat up everyone around him. Through his major discomfort, he felt a hand wrap around his own and looked up to see Haru looking worriedly at him.

She shouldn't have brought him there if she was that worried.

Somehow, the crowd shifted again so that she was facing him. She gave him a small shy smile before reaching up slowly and kissing his chin. She immediately looked away, her face turning beet red. He raised an eyebrow forgetting about the crowd altogether.

He reached down and tipped up her chin. Then ever so slowly, he bent his head and kissed her lips. This felt better. He could taste and feel her all he wanted with the crush of bodies surrounding them. So that last part was still annoying, but he didn't quite care.

"Hi... Hibari-san, what are you doing? Everyone can see..."

"I don't care," he replied, "Miura-san has to take responsibility for this situation."

She shut her eyes as his lips drew nearer and let him kiss her again. She was so embarrassed she could have died right there. But she knew that she had made him uncomfortable. She also knew that somehow kissing her was probably taking his attention off of the discomfort of the crowd around them. So she let him kiss her as much as he wanted... but that didn't stop her face from turning a bright red.

A beep sounded overhead and their stop was announced. She pulled away first breathing hard and avoiding his gaze. She couldn't believe she had let this carry on for so long. Their stop was at least half an hour from where they had boarded!

"This is our stop," she said looking everywhere but at him. A moment later, the doors opened and the crowd rushed out. She would have been swept away if he hadn't caught hold of her hand then. He led her out of the crowded station and to an alleyway where they couldn't be seen.

"Hibari-san, we have to go... the... the others will be worried about us..."

He smirked and leaned close to her ear.

"I don't care about them." He bit her lobe gently.

"H... Hibari-san..."

"Kyoya."

"Eh?"

"I won't accept it if you call me anything else."

"But Hibari-sa..."

He kissed her soundly preventing her from finishing her sentence.

"Kyoya," he said firmly.

Haru turned an impossibly deeper shade of red and refused to meet his gaze. He liked this side of her. Aside from being vastly amusing, she was so easy to tease.

"K... Kyo..."

"Kyo?"

"Kyoya... san."

He smirked. It was a start. He took her lips once more then, deciding that he'd had enough of his girlfriend for now, pulled away. The expression on her face made him pause. She was flustered. Her cheeks were a healthy pink even with the winter cold. Her gaze was bright with passion. Her lips were slightly bruised... just slightly.

He made a mental note to be gentler next time. Maybe crowds weren't so bad after all. He may have had a bad history with them, but this time it wasn't so bad. She'd had a perfectly good reason for dragging him down there after all. He needed to avoid confrontation that would destroy the town although he badly wanted a fight. She had had the bright idea of taking the subway. It had indeed been faster and much more exciting, he had to admit.

He wouldn't willingly take himself into the packed underground subway, but he didn't have reservations about her going with him.

"Next time you take me into a crowd, prepare yourself," he muttered with a smirk. Haru barely nodded before he pulled her out into the street, her hand firmly in his.

She had never in her life been kissed so much. She was still a little embarrassed about the kiss on the subway, but she had to admit that he had actually behaved himself. It was for the best, she knew as she touched her warm cheeks. She wouldn't be so quick to pull him into a crowd again soon. Her poor heart couldn't take much more of this.

It was her fault to begin with. She was the one who had confessed. She had been the one who had suggested they go out today to buy something. She was also the one who had kissed him first. She pulled up her scarf trying to hide her blush as he dragged her along. The hand holding hers was very warm. The person it belonged to also had the potential to be very warm...

And, she thought squeezing his hand slightly, she loved him with all her heart.


End file.
